A Forgotten Moment
by Michael Ronso
Summary: [TidusxWakka] A very short, rather sweet scene. Tidus was killed in the final Battle againts Seymour, and now everyone will have to deal with his ghostly sending. (The rating might be pushing it a little me. Tell me in your review if it is.)


A Forgotten Moment  
  
"Wakka, I must go now."  
  
"But Tidus, why? Don't you like it here? Don't we hold any place inside your heart? Don't... Don't I?"  
  
"Of course you do. More then you could know. Especially you Wakka, specifically." Tidus replied. Tears flew freely from his eyes now, his golden locks getting stuck in front of his eyes.  
  
"Then why not stay? We could be happy together, here, in Spira." Wakka said, his own tear soiling his face. He could hold them back no longer.  
  
"If only it could be that simple." Tidus replied, his voice sounding ghostly, and distant.  
  
"Why not? Why isn't it that simple!" Wakka shouted. His sadness was quickly becoming rage. He wouldn't be able to deal with this loss.  
  
"You know what happens to us Wakka. You know what happens, to us. Yevon has taught you many things, some not all true, but you know in your heart, that this is true. This is real. This is fact. You know what happens to us.us unsent." Tidus replied. Pyreflies danced around his ghostly body.  
  
"But I worked for Seymour! For Mika! Why cant it work for you?" Wakka said, his voice, crying out in agony from his vocal cords. Is pain was becoming to great, he couldn't stand it much longer.  
  
"It worked for them did it?" Tidus said, his voice as calm and gentle and the waves, softly hitting the sand at Besaid, "And look what happened to them Wakka. They became bitter, and maddened. They went down the path of rage. They turned into the most terrible of fiends. Is this what you want for me Wakka? If I remain unsent, I will become that, and you will have to destroy me. Is this something you want to do?"  
  
"But Tidus. I wont know how to go on without you. We had only just started.our love. it was only just realized. Why must it end so soon." Wakka said, falling to his knees, into the snow.  
  
A tear new tear fell past Tidus' nose, as pain gripping him like none that he had ever faced. He was going to lose the love of his life. He wasn't going to get it back. He was but moments from being caste into oblivion.  
  
But he had to be strong for Wakka. He had to leave him with a comforting feeling. He didn't want to leave Wakka broken forever. He wanted to give him his strength, not take it.  
  
"I wished it were not so." Tidus smiled, trying to keep back the tears, "But it would be our bad luck, I suppose. We should have had Rikku caste luck on us more, right?" Tidus chuckled a weak non-laugh. Wakka tried to fallow, but it only came out as a tortured cough.  
  
Wakka gazed deep into Tidus' eyes, and he began to remember. He began to remember all the time they had had together, as friends, and as lovers. He remembered the Blitzball victories, and the countless battles as Guardians. Looking out for each other, both in battle, and in just normal life. Tidus kind of had a knack for walking into things. He remembered how they had finally worked up the courage to confess their love for each other, on a perfect moonlit night on the Calm plains, but a few weeks before. How they had stared up at the stars, the Milky Way lighting up, along with millions of stars.  
  
Remembering the good times, made Wakka feel a bit better, though he would never escape the pain. He knew that some day it would be all right. Some day, maybe if they were lucky, things would work out. Just maybe if their 'was' an afterlife.  
  
"I love you." Wakka said, his eyes tearing up more, as his stomach turned in several different knots.  
  
"I know." Tidus smiled, "And I love you."  
  
This was it, the final moment. Wakka looked deep into Tidus' seeing orbs, beeper then he ever would, looking for something to take from the blond, something to keep for himself forever.  
  
Wakka took what he could, then hung his head, hiding his eyes, as tears fell to the floor, "Send him Yuna."  
  
His voice was but nothing more then a whisper.  
  
Yuna, who had been standing behind Wakka, along with the others, full of teary eyes walked up to Tidus' ghostly form floating over his mangled body, and slowly, began the sending dance. It was over in moments. Wakka screamed out in pain, fully falling to the snowy floor of Mt. Gagazzet, clutching tightly Tidus' lifeless body Tonight would be a night of crying for everyone.because he was just.gone.  
  
-------  
  
AN- I know they were completely out of Character, and I couldn't replicate Wakka's ascent, but it was a nice try wasn't it? I thought it was really sweet.R/R DAMMIT!!!!! 


End file.
